


Trick Or Dare

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Dare

Trick or Dare 

Characters: 

The Turtles (22)

Kayla’s OC Carrie Olsen (17)

Jahnai’s OC Bluu (19)

Plot: When Carrie, and Bluu go to the lair to see the guys. They go with them to a haunted house where they go to party and hang out. When the power to the whole city goes out. Now that they have to figure what to do now. Mikey thinks they should tell scary stories then Raph suggests they play true and dare. They end up playing it and ends up getting more interesting and more heated……. 

Genre: Mature, Supernatural, TMNT, Explicit, Suspense

Version: 2003-2007 animated series 

Other: We don’t own the copyrights to TMNT Characters. Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon do. We do own the copyrights to our OC’s. 

Color: 

Mine: Pumpkin 

Kayla: Salmon Pinkish Red

Jahnai: Turquoise 

 

 

 

As Bluu and Raph were searching for candles ,with great success they did, Bluu asks,  
”Ok ,umm, how do we start, Raph?” They set the candles on as many tables to spread as much light as they can. It gave them a minute to light them all.  
“Ok so we gather around,”he answered, as he finishing lighting the last candle,”Let's sit in a circle.” The windows began creaking and he was already creeped out of sitting too separate. Everyone sat on the floor of the main room surrounded by the orange glow of the candle lights. Bluu wasn’t too overwhelm of this game they were about to play but was happy to join with her friends and boyfriend, Leo, in her new Rocket the racoon costume. Since she’s already a racoon-like mutant it was easy to complete the details for an outfit of a marvel hero character; A rusty-orange color jumpsuit with black boots.  
Raph plopped down next to Jess then adjusted his black cape so that he can sit comfortably without it snagging. He wearing a batman costume he found not to while ago. Complete with mask, cape, grey suit with the bat sign, belt and boots but his batman mask made it harder to see his girlfriend Jess in her cute costume but he managed a glimpse of it.

Jess was wearing her long wavy brown hair was pulled into pigtails. The tips of her pigtails were black and red. Jess was wearing her Harley Quinn costume black cropped bustier with maroon vinyl corset on top, low-rise pants with vertical panels of maroon and black, black vinyl belt and choker with fake buckles on them, and vinyl elbow-length gloves in black and maroon.  
(here’e what it looks like http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/arkhamcity/images/e/e5/Harley_Quinn_arkham_city.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140423183539 ) sitting on the floor next to her boyfriend Raph ready to play this Truth or Dare game. She was looking around and saw Donnie was walking over with an empty wine bottle that he found in the kitchen which he put in the middle of them. Donnie was dressed up as Frankenstein. He was wearing fake stitches on certain places on his face and hands. He was wearing a black trench coat, dark gray zip up hoodie, gray t, black leather gloves, black faded jeans with rips in them, and black steel toed boots. (here’s the picture from my favorite movie ^^ http://cdn2-www.shocktillyoudrop.com/assets/uploads/gallery/i_frankenstein_22221/i_frankenstein_ver7_xlg.jpg ). He was walking over and sat down next to his girlfriend Carrie wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

Carrie giggled as she was wearing a witch costume. She was wearing a black miniskirt, orange and black striped tights, an orange tank top with a black cape, black Mary Janes and a black pointy hat.  
Leo sat down next to his girlfriend, Bluu and he kissed her cheek as they were ready to play the game. Leo was wearing a red bandana with a brown pirate's hat on his head with a white poet's shirt, black trousers, brown boots and gloves with a blue vest.  
"Who's going first?" he asked everyone.

Bluu looked at her boyfriend next to her and giggled in delight of Leo’s old, dorky pirate costume. She can’t help it over the fact that he looked adorable. 

“How bout you take the honors, Jess,” Raph said grinning. 

Jess was spinning the bottle until it landed on Carrie. 

 

“Okay Carrie Truth or Dare,” she asked Carrie smiling. 

"Dare!" Carrie said smirking.  
Leo smirked as Carrie said that.  
"Good luck with that Carrie," he said to her.

“Ooooh,”Bluu said deviously.  
“Ok so what’s it gonna be?,”Raph said, enthusiastically.

Jess smiled at her, 

“I dare you to run around the house outside screaming that you have lost your voice could someone please help me find it,” she said. 

"Ok sure."  
Carrie got up and started running around the house screaming.  
"I lost my voice can someone help me find it?!" she said.

“Waaah?,” Bluu said to Jess and her dare.  
Everyone laughed.  
‘If Mikey was here,”Raph said,”He would’ve made this truth and dare game worse.”  
Mikey of course was far too busy filling up pillowcases of candy rather hang out with the three couples.

Jess looked at Carrie. 

“It’s your turn Carrie,” she said smiling. 

Donnie was resting his head on Carrie’s temple. 

Carrie nodded as she spun the bottle. It landed on Bluu.  
"Bluu truth or dare?"  
Leo looked at his girlfriend and smiled.  
"What's it gonna be sweetie?"

Bluu gasped and her face was already blushing beet red.  
“Ur um,”she started,”Tr-truth!”  
Raph wasn’t amused about her choice but was hoping it would be interesting.

 

Jess was resting her head on Raph’s shoulder waiting for Carrie to say what Bluu’ Truth question was going to be. 

Donnie was looking at Carrie wondering what she was going to be asking. 

Carrie smirked at everyone.  
"Bluu have you ever given Leo a blowjob?" she asked her.  
Leo's eyes widened and he blushed a deep shade of red.

“Never!!,”she said, her face was screaming in terror as everyone except Leo started laughing. She sat there folding her arms in frustrated rage that was slightly a pout as she said,”I’m a lady and that's no class!”  
Bluu quickly spun the bottle with a vicious force. Raph waited the next victim as he held Jess. The bottle soon stopped at Donatello. A smirk tugged on the corner of Bluu’s lips.  
“Ok Donnie,”she said as she pulled out a piece of candy out of her cleavage to unwrap,”Truth or dare?” She popped the piece of candy into her mouth, waiting for his reply.

“Truth,” he said still holding Carrie close to him. 

Jess was watching nuzzling into Raph’s warmth. 

Carrie hummed in silence kissing Donnie's cheek as she laughed.  
"Good one honey go for it!" she cheered him on.  
Leo was smirking nuzzling the back of Bluu's neck churring.

Bluu nudged him to stop before she spoke,”Is it true… that you smell Carrie’s underwear?”  
Raph nearly choked when he burst into laughter at his brother.

“No, I’m not a perv,” he said seriously. 

Jess was smirking at this covering her face to hide the laughter. 

Donnie spun the bottle which landed on Raph. 

“Truth or Dare Raph,” he asked. 

Carrie's eyes widened and she blushed scarlet red. She looked at Raph wondering what he'll choose.  
Leo knew what Raph was gonna pick.

With so much confidence in him, Raph said,”Dare.”  
Bluu leaned back against Leo enjoying this with another piece of candy from her chest.

Donnie smirked at this. 

“I dare you to undo Jess’ shirt with only your teeth and keep eye contact throughout,” he said. 

Jess was blushing hard. 

Carrie blushed turning away not wanting to see this.  
Leo smirked and kept his eyes glued to Jess. 

Raph snorted,”No problem.” With a shrug, he faced Jess’s back then leaned forwards and took the zipper of the top between his teeth, slowly tugging it down, unzipping the costume until it reached its limit. The costume peeled off her shoulders.  
“There!,’ he said with pride.  
Bluu clapped at his performance.

Then he reached for the bottle and spinned. Not a moment longer did spent to finally pointed at Leo. This pleased Raph well.  
"Ok bro’,”he smirked,”You go.”

Donnie was smirking wondering what was going to happen with Leo now. 

Jess was quickly zipping her shirt still blushing beet red. 

Carrie knew what Leo was gonna pick.  
Leo smiled. "Dare."

Bluu was actually quite nervous with his choice. Besides whatever happens, it may involve her. She got this slightest guess because of the way Leo was looking at her now.  
Raph’s grin grew as he thought of a good dare. “I dare you,”he started as he gazed at Bluu,”To bob for candy in Bluu’s chest! Fish for candy with your mouth”  
Bluu blushed harder this time head to toe in red. “H-Hey!,”she stumbled in words,”Wha-no way!”

Donnie was trying not to laugh. 

Jess wasn’t going to watch this. 

Carried closed her eyes ducking behind Donnie.  
Leo smirked at Bluu.  
"Oh trust me I will enjoy this," he purred as he got in front of bluu and put his head in her chest as he nuzzled her while he put his teeth in between her boobs and searched around for some candy until he got some in his mouth.  
"There done," he said as he spun the bottle and it landed on Carrie.  
"Truth or dare Carrie?"  
"Truth," she said.  
"What is your wildest sexual fantasy?" he asked her.  
Carrie blushed at that.  
"W-well I always dreamed that Donnie would have anal sex with me," she stammered.  
Carrie spun the bottle and it landed on Bluu.  
"Truth or dare Bluu?"

Bluu was stilling trying to regain control of what just happen and blocked her chest with her hands which were already been explored. Finally she answered,”Truth!”  
Raph wrapped the cape around Jess to provide more warmth.

Donnie took off his trench coat wrapping it around Carrie to keep her warm pulling her close to him chirping in her ear. 

Jess was nuzzling into his warmth smiling. 

Carrie in front of everyone shuddered and whimpered.  
"D-Donnie please," she stuttered.  
"Ok Bluu has Leo ever made hickies on visible places on your body?" she asked her.  
Leo blushed a light pink and coughed.

“Ok I can say yes to that,”she said steadily. If she can turn any redder she’d be purple.  
Raph churred into Jess’s ear with a soft tone wrapped in silk.

Donnie was smiling at Carrie. 

Jess was resting her head on his shoulder. 

Carried kissed Donnie on his lips softly pulling away stroking his cheeks. All of a sudden she got up and left the room running away from him playfully.  
Leo hummed kissing Bluu on her neck softly.

“L-Leo…,”she muttered with another soft giggle. She squirmed a bit but didn’t fight back this time.  
Raph stroked her hair, brushing it from her face and then tuck it on the back of her ear for a better look at her gorgeous face.

Donnie smirked and was chasing after Carrie. 

Jess was kissing Raph’s cheek gently. She got up was walking up the stairs and turned motioning for him to follow her. 

Carrie went and hid behind a couch.  
Leo smirked as he sucked and licked her neck.

A moan escaped her lips as she enjoyed his actions.  
Raph instantly got up then snatched her off the ground,carrying her to a room.

Donnie was following her scent and found her behind the couch. He smiled and grabbed Carrie his arms carrying her bridal style up the stairs into a room. He laid her down on the bed laying down next to her. He was nuzzling his head on her’s churring. 

Jess gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was giggling at what he was doing. 

Carrie whimpered.  
"Ahh Donnie please no stop!" she begged him.  
Leo smirked as he kissed her neck making hickies in his wake.

Bluu remain on the floor with Leo alone, surrounded by candles.  
“So...umm…,”she started awkwardly.  
Raph laid her down on a futon-like couch and crawled over her keeping her in place with his knees and hands.

Donnie was smiling at this and was kissing her lips. He was rubbing her hips with his gloved hands. 

Jess was smirking and was going to be the bad girl. She got on top of Raph and was roughly kissing his neck. She was taking off his mask throwing on the other side of the room. 

Carrie kissed him back but a little rougher as she stroked his cheeks moaning into the kiss.  
Leo smiled at her as her tilted her chin up making her look at him and then smashed his lips to hers in a forceful, bruising, heated kiss.

“Mhmm!,”all she could say but threw her arms around his neck and fought on in their kiss.  
Raph was surprised at this but didn’t stop her. He was too excited anyways he reach for the zipper of her top again and pulled it down.

Donnie was kissing her roughly and was licking her bottom lip while he was groping her butt with his gloved hands roughly. 

Jess was taking off his cape and was smirking at him kissing his jawline taking off his gloves to the costume. 

Carrie decided to deny him refusing to open her mouth. He was gonna have to work for it.  
Leo forcefully shoved his tongue into her mouth as he wrestled with hers for dominance while he groped her boobs through her shirt.

Bluu moaned.  
Raph rubbed her hips then felt the rest of her upper body before shedding off more clothes of her’s. 

Donnie was roughly kissing her and was squeezing the back of her thighs. He was licking her bottom asking for entrance. 

Jess was taking off the rest of Raph’s costume straddling him. She was smirking and was going back to roughly kissing his neck leaving hickies and lovebites. 

Carrie cracked as she arched her back moaning. She opened her mouth for him roughly pinching his ass.  
Leo sucked on her tongue while caressing it with his as he came out on top. He separated from her lips trailing lower and sucking, licking, and kissing her neck leaving purple marks.

Raph hissed in response but it didn’t stop how aroused he was at this. As he pulled her bottoms off halfway, he couldn’t help but give her rear a sneaky squeeze.  
Bluu moaned again. The right moves he made always left in a haze.

Donnie chirped at what she did and was french kissing her roughly. 

Jess pinned his hands down and was smirking. 

“Not so fast Batman you have to earn that,” she said in her best impression of Harley Quinn. 

She was kissing him roughly. 

Carrie shuddered in delight as she rolled her tongue over his battling it out for dominance.  
Leo took her shirt off as he put a boob into his mouth sucking on the nipple and biting the areola as he tweaked and pinched the neglected one.

“Nng--Aah!,”she cried out along with another moan after that. Such quick action made her give in and forced to lie on the floor welcomed by the cold contact of wood.  
Raph snickered and cocked an eyebrow at her.  
“Show me what you got, baby,” he cooed.

Donnie sucking on her tongue and was moving his gloved hands up her shirt groping her chest roughly. 

Jess smirked was stripping her clothes off and was getting back on top of him forcing her tongue into his mouth grinding her pelvic area against his. 

Carrie got up suddenly finding rope and a whip as she quickly tied Donnie up on the bed. She walked over to him stroking the whip in her hands.  
"Now now Frankenstein you can't have it yet. I'm your creator and you will do as I say!" she said purring to him as she cracked the whip across his plastron for emphasis.  
Leo then switched while trailing his hand down her leg rubbing it. 

Raph began growling. It was starting to irritate him of how much her teasing was easily getting to him. He stood still waiting for the right moment to attack.  
“Oh, Leo…,”she moaned, her body trembled. Besides his touch, the coldness of autumn was getting to her so she held him close for his warmth. 

Donnie was growling at what she was doing to him. Wondering what was going to happen next. 

Jess was trailing her hands up and down his thighs then squeezing them roughly. She was still french kissing him while she was doing this. 

Carrie whipped him a few more times until she got on top of him and straddled his crotch stroking his cheek.  
"Aw what's wrong Frankenstein? Don't like it?" she asked cooing to him.  
Leo sucked on her stomach leaving bruises and love bites on her furry, soft skin while he caressed her legs up and down.

She whimpered as a funny feeling started to swell from the bottom of her stomach.  
Raph kept battling her in their rough bliss.

Donnie was growling at what she was doing to him. He was kissing her roughly on the lips. 

Jess was french kissing him roughly and was groping his butt roughly. 

Carrie was surprised but pulled away from his lips smiling down at him.  
"If you wanna please me Frankie then travel lower," she said pointing to her neck. She leaned down close to his lips.  
Leo then slid her shorts off of her as he took her underwear off and massaged her clit while rubbing it with his thumb and leaned down inserting his tongue inside her walls licking her inner lining and folds.

“Oh you dirty girl,” he growled. Wait ‘til I get my hands on her he thought deviously with a sly look remaining on his face.  
She arched her back at the intoxicating sensation which was overwhelming that that funny feeling grew more. It’s crazy enough how the candles were really giving out a better mood. 

Donnie was roughly kissing her neck leaving hickies and lovebites on her neck. He was churring. 

Jess separated from his lips was kissing his collarbone area while rubbing his hips roughly. 

Carrie started to whimper and moan bouncing up and down on his pelvis straddling him. She could feel his erection bulging through his pants.  
Leo went in deeper until he licked and lapped at her g spot chirping.

Bluu was left breathless.  
Raph sighed at her touch. 

Donnie kept roughly kissing her neck. Then separated.  
"Baby untie me so I can do more" he asked cooing.  
Jess was moving down to his plastron kissing it.

Carrie shook her head no.  
"Do it yourself sweetie," she said getting off of him running away and hiding behind a chair.  
Leo took his tongue out slipping two fingers inside her pumping them in and out curling them inside her.

Bluu whimpered again then whined, scratching at the floor behind her and trying to grip on something for support.  
Then Raph gasped and his eyes grew wide as they gazed down at her. 

Donnie huffed trying to move his head to his hands and started biting at his bonds. 

Jess was moving down lower and was starting to give Raph a bj.

Carrie was quiet and didn't make a sound.  
Leo tweaked and touched her sweet spot with his digits.

Raph forced his head back, slowly drawn to her mercy.  
“Oh..fffuuuu…,”he murmured.  
“Leo..L-Leo,”Bluu gasped. Her legs trembled at his magic touch. 

Donnie got one of his bonds off his wrist and was untying his other hand. Then his ankles. He got up and grabbed Carrie putting her back on the bed taking off her shirt and licking and sucking on her chest. 

Jess continued doing this while rubbing up and down on his thighs.

Carrie whimpered and moaned.  
"Ahh Donnie!"  
Leo took out his gloved fingers as he took off all of his clothes and took out his dick from behind his plates as he slid himself inside her thrusting slowly feeling her tight walls clench around him groaning.

Bluu gasped and her moans grew. Quickly she grabbed hold of him and tried her best to bare his size as tears started to flow from the corners of her eyes.  
A louder growl rumbled his throat as he was close to losing himself within her grip.

Donnie was churring and was moving over to the other side of her chest. He slipped her skirt and tights off putting two fingers in her downstairs pumping them.  
Jess was continuing this more now squeezing down on his thighs more roughly. She pulled away and was kissing his shoulders while grinding up against his pelvic area again.

Carrie's eyes widened and she moaned.  
"Donnie please," she pleaded.  
Leo stroked her cheek whispering sweet nothings into her ears as he increased his speed.

She whimpered softly at the pain occurring then moan louder as it turn to pleasure.  
“Leo…!,”she cried,”Leo! Oh Leo!”  
“Let me have you already!,”Raph said bitterly.

Donnie pulled out his fingers and was licking her juices. He was moving down and was licking and sucking her downstairs while rubbing her thighs up and down. 

Jess looked at him smirking.  
"Well take me now then," she said.

Carrie scratched his neck moaning.  
"Ahh Donnie!" she whimpered.  
Leo increased his pace thrusting faster into her.

Raph immediately flipped her on her back and pinned her again, already entering into her core and slamming her with each thrust.  
Bluu gave his shoulders a squeeze as she going off the edge. 

Jess was still a virgin she had tears streaming down her face. She was in pain. 

Donnie was going into her deeper rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. 

Carrie moaned a little louder as she stroked his head.  
"Donnie I love you," she cooed to him.  
Leo gripped her hips hard to leave bruises as he bucked into her growling.

“Sorry, baby,”Raph whispered ,”But you don’t know how much you do to me.” He leaned forward to kiss her lips then at her tears.  
Bluu screamed as she was close. 

Jess was soon feeling at pleasure was moaning through the kiss. She was rubbing his shoulders. 

Donnie took off his clothes then straddled her and was thrusting into her. 

Carrie wrapped her legs around his waist as she arched her back moaning.  
Leo plowed into her grunting as his pace increased exponentially.

His mouth moved lower, giving her multiple kisses, bites and licks from her neck to her collarbone. When he reached her perky globes, Raph greedily took one of them into his mouth as he thrusted faster.  
“L-Leo…Leo…I’m--!,”she cried before she came onto his throbbing member. Bluu gave out her last cry before panting in exhaustion. 

Jess was moaning arching her back gripping the sheets. 

Donnie was thrusting into her faster and harder. 

Carrie moaned scratching his shoulders as she leaned up and kissed his lips passionately.  
Leo groaned as he wasn't done yet. He let his climax ride out a little longer as he rammed into her going deeper and hitting her sweet spot.

Raph gave the other the exact treatment while gripping Jess’s hips.  
Her paws never loosen their grip on his shoulders. 

Jess was moaning loudly. 

“Raph~” she moaned still gripping the sheets. 

Donnie was chirping and was kissing her passionately. He was humping her harder. 

Carrie deepened the kiss moving her lips over his moaning.  
Leo slammed at a faster and rougher rate into her groping her boobs and licking her neck.

Raph smirked. He released her mound of flesh then lifts her up and pounded her more on his lap.  
Bluu could only whimpered but she was still enjoying it. 

Jess was moaning wrapping her arms around his neck. Kissing him passionately stroking his cheeks. 

Donnie was grunting and was ramming into her more. 

Carrie had an idea. She slid out of Donnie as she got on all fours on the bed and told him to ride her doggy style.  
Leo flipped them over so that he was underneath her and she was on top.  
"Ride me sweetie," he cooed to her.

Raph kissed roughly, sucking on her lips like candy.  
Her eyes fluttered in a confused look from his request but obeyed and she carefully moved her hips and used the strength she had left in her legs to ride him. 

Jess was kissing him roughly back moaning. 

Donnie smirked and went into her from behind her. He was groping her breasts and squeezing them roughly. He was kissing her neck. 

Carrie moaned and whimpered.  
"Ahh Donnie you sexy beast you!" she cooed to him.  
Leo moaned as he gripped her hips to steady her.

Her eyes gazed upon the ceiling, widening as the electric sensation struck her more than it has been. She opened a load of moans as her head threw back. “You feel so good! “she gasped.  
Raph bit at her neck, marking it again as he was close to the edge. 

Donnie kept ramming into her from behind. He was kissing her neck roughly. 

Jess was moaning loudly and was scratching his shoulders. 

Carrie whimpered and moaned with pleasure.  
"Donnie damn!" she moaned.  
Leo groaned as he rolled his hips against hers matching her pace. 

"Leo...L-Leo...Leooo!,"she cried between breathes. She kept her head back to catch more air. Her eyes were completely rolled in the back of her head, drawn into insanity at each pound when their body collided together.  
Raph gritted his teeth baring the pain and pleasure. He slammed her some more until he burst inside her. He gasped as he filled her up then end it with a grunt before slowly pulling out of her. 

Carrie moaned.  
Leo slammed into her and grunted.

"Oh Leo! I'm ...g-going to... come! ,"she cried. Bluu grew breathless.  
Donatello bit down hard on her neck until her flawless skin was broken and blood appeared as he grinded even harder inside her. 

Carrie winced in pain and moaned.  
"Donnie please."  
Leo reached his climax shooting his seed inside her pulling out of her and panting. 

Bluu focused on regaining her breath. Her body was completely heavy because of exhaustion and didn't mind lying on the floor naked but she shivered a bit at the touch of the icy wooden surface.  
"Hold on a little longer, love,"he muttered. Donatello grunted as he was close "Almost there...wait ...for me..and we come together,"he said. 

Carrie moaned and nodded.  
Leo cuddled her close to him nuzzling her neck.

Donatello thrusted harder until he felt his climax. He slowed his pace only to wait until Carrie's womb clenched his member.  
Bluu sighed with relief and pleasure. She rolled her body just so that she faced him and kissed his lips. "Happy Halloween, Leo, " she said.

Carrie moaned as she came all over his dick.

Leo churred happily.  
"Happy Halloween Bluu."

She giggled, enjoying the sounds he makes. Then she noticed the candles. “Um… we should blow these off before we,”Bluu said as she wiggled out of his grasp, “Or it'll burn this place down.”

At the exact time Donatello came as well filling her with his seeds with a moan. He finally released her, collapsing on the floor next to her out of breath. 

"I love you sweetie," Carrie cooed to Donnie.  
Leo nodded as he got up and blew out the candles.

Bluu was half finished blowing out the rest when she didn't realize how long has she been staring at his bare form.  
“Love you too, baby,”he cooed as leaned to kiss her forehead. 

Carrie giggled as she saw how sexy Donnie's naked form looked in the candlelight.  
Leo stared at her confused.  
"What's wrong doll face?" he asked her.

Bluu glanced away too late and blushed. “N-nothing,”she chuckled nervously, “L-let's hurry I'm already cold already tired.” She blew a couple more until the room was completely consumed by darkness.  
Donnie stared back admiring the marks on her small form.. 

"What's wrong Donnie?" Carrie asked lost.  
Leo got dressed back into his pirate costume. Raph and his girlfriend already left to go trick or treating.

Bluu yawned at lie down on a nearby couch. Although she was naked she didn't care too much and covered up using her bushy striped tail.  
“Oh nothing, “he smiled, "Except the fact of how sexy you really are.”

Carrie blushed as she put her clothes back on.  
"I am not sexy!" she shouted at him.  
Leo laid down next to her wrapping a blanket around them to keep warm.  
"I'll keep you warm Bluu."

“Ok how bout gorgeous,”He replied, " Beautiful...devouring?”  
“Thanks, “ she smiled. Bluu kissed before falling into a deep sleep. 

Carrie blushed even redder shaking her head no.  
"No Donnie I am not any of those things! You're embarrassing me!" she shouted.  
Leo cuddled into her falling asleep.

Donatello sat up and held his hands out in front of him. “Ok, Ok,”he said, “Please keep your voice down. The others could be sleeping.”  
Bluu groaned in her sleep at the sound Carrie's angry voice.

"No I will not keep my voice down! Screw you Donnie!" Carrie yelled at him angrily and left.  
Leo grunted and woke up.

Bluu could hear her footsteps heading to the front door. She sighed and thought this was supposed to be fun. She hugged Leo's arms as her eyes remained shut.  
Donatello sat there naked and frustrated. Jahnai can you make Donnie go after her?

Carrie went trick or treating by herself.  
Leo went back to sleep.

Donatello got up and quickly got dressed in his raggedy costume and followed her.  
Bluu was asleep now. 

Carrie was still trick or treating when she saw Donnie. She frowned and started walking away from him.

“Look if there's something I said wrong, " he started, "I'm sorry.”

Carrie turned around and she walked up to Donnie hugging him tightly.  
"It's ok Donnie. You are one hot Frankenstein though babe," she cooed to him nuzzling his plastron.

“I don't want to hurt you, " he said, " I love you and only you.”

"Donnie it's ok ok sweetie? I love you too," she said kissing his neck.

He chuckled lightly at her touch then said, " C'mon let's go and get some sleep. It's late and people are barely even out.”

Carrie nodded as she went with him back to the lair. She stripped out of her costume and got into her shorts and a t-shirt getting into Donnie's bed.

Donatello followed and it wasn't long before he got into bed with her.


End file.
